Ali's Deaths
Ali has died several times throughout the course of Bootleg's Cheap Cartoon Show. As customary to cartoons not bound to any sense of reality or even continuity, Ali returns in the following episode unscathed. She has referenced this trope occasionally, namely in New Leaf when Ali mentions that she's "died twice in this series, the gas chamber... the cyanide pills!" Evil Ali Ali is chosen by SMILE Laboratories for their newest project: extracting kindness from a person and using it to concoct a chemical substance that would then be distributed throughout the world, turning everyone kind and good mannered. The kindness extraction method is inexplicably performed by way of a large gas chamber. After removing her shirt, Ali is strapped to a metal table by the wrists and ankles. The table is raised in the center of the chamber, and a thick pink fog is released into the air via a vent at her feet. After a few moments of being immersed in the gas, Ali quickly suffered from an intense seizure with a rapid heart rate. Her eyes rolled back exposing their bloodshot whites. Her body had instinctively begun to convulse violently in a vain attempt to escape her constraints. As her body jerked and her heart rate grew faster, she groaned and gagged in abhorrence, choking on the thick fog. Eventually, either by suffocation or as a result of cardiac arrest, Ali finally died. Her dead weight fell over as her vocal cords suffered one last death rattle. Despite the disastrous results, the chamber did indeed manage to extract Ali's kindness in a thick, pink liquid form. Suddenly, Ali's heart beat resumed, and she was inexplicably brought back to life. This scene was a parody of Norman Osborn's transformation into the Green Goblin in 2002's Spider-Man. Death Experiment Leif Sanchez, concocting another one of his scientific analyses, hopes to see if dead people truly do come back to life after being cried over by a weeping loved one (as seen in various films and television shows.) To test this, he secretly poisons an unsuspecting Ali by putting cyanide tablets into her soda. After a single sip, Ali quickly begins to succumb to the poison. Her eyes rolled back as her face tightened into a red hue and purple veins protruded from her neck. Choking and gagging, her tongue had swollen up and turned to a sickening purple color as thick globs of saliva foamed in her throat. Within mere seconds of consuming the poisoned soda, Ali's corpse lurched off her couch and fell into a lifeless crumple on the carpet below. Leif seized the opportunity and began to "weep" over Ali's fresh corpse-- with no success. As it turned out, crying over a dead body did not in fact resurrect them. Shortest Episode Ever II Ali, wearing a red bikini, is shot in the head by Tinky-Winky the Teletubby in an execution-style manner. This short was visually a reference to the infamous 1968 photo depicting the execution of a Viet Cong officer during the Vietnam War. Category:Dead Characters